Asociación Exterminadora de Anomalías
by yarax
Summary: Tras ser enviada a una misión la vida de Hinata va a tomar un cambio drástico ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la amenaza que asecha? Adv:UA, Anti-sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi tercer fanfic espero que les guste

Es un universo alternativo

Disclaimer

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hiciera Hinata sería el personje principal.

* * *

Era una mañana muy hermosa perfecta para todo excepto ir a la escuela, eso es lo que pensaba una chica de ojos color perla mientras empezaba a entrar a las puertas de su escuela para comenzar su primer día de escuela. Ésta estaba vestida con ropa muy ancha que escondía su bella figura, tenía el cabello escondido bajo una gorra y tenía un par de lentes muy anchos para su rostro.

Hinata, la chica, estaba caminando muy hundida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no notó que iba a chocar con alguien hasta que en realidad chocó.

-¨ Espero poder terminar esta misión lo antes posible para poder volver a mi ca… ¨-pensó pero no pudo terminar ese pensamiento porque chocó con alguien.

-¡OUCH¡-gritó la otra persona.

Hinata muy enojada se dispuso a gritarle a la persona pero al ver esos tan azules se perdió en ellos instantáneamente.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa-dijo la persona disculpándose-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki de veras- se presentó un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-N-no i-importa. M-me llamo H-hinata H-hyuga- se presentó Hinata-¨ ¿qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando?¨-pensó desconcertada por su propia actitud.

-Entonces, nos vemos al rato Hinata-chan-se despidió Naruto.

-¨ Creo que esta misión no será del todo aburrida ¨-pensó un poco más feliz mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de la directora.

Al llegar a la oficina de la directora fue saludada por la asistente de la directora.

-Bueno días ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó la asistente con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una cita con la directora. Soy la exterminadora que ella mandó a contratar-respondió Hinata seriamente.

-Pasa te están esperando-dijo igual de seria la asistente.

Hinata entró a la oficina de la directora y una mujer rubia de ojos color ámbar, la saludó.

-Buenos días, Hinata. Cuánto tiempo-saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama. Es un gusto volver a verla-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es mejor que entremos en materia rápidamente-dijo Tsunade adoptando una actitud seria- la razón por la que te mandé a llamar es por que últimamente han estado apareciendo demasiadas anomalías y son un poco más poderosas de lo normal. Quizás te preguntarás porqué no me encargo yo misma, pero el problema es que son demasiados y como estoy a cargo de la escuela se me hace difícil y los maestros no pueden porque se vería muy raro que un profesor saliera a todas horas a enfrentar a una anomalía-explicó Tsunade.

-Por eso necesita a alguien desde dentro para que esté vigilando constantemente en caso de problemas-concluyó Hinata.

-Exactamente, eso es todo. Por el momento te asignaré al aula que ha sido atacada más frecuentemente-dijo Tsunade- SHIZUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Tsunade y la asistente entró corriendo.

-¿qué sucede, Tsunade-sama?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Necesito que lleves a Hinata al aula 104 y de paso me traes más sake-ordenó Tsunade.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune-sígueme por favor-dijo.

Hinata siguió a Shizune hasta un aula cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula las venas de alrededor de los ojos de Hinata se hicieron mucho más visibles mientras ella miraba la puerta detenidamente.

-No me sorprende que haya tantas anomalías esta aula está cargada de energía negativa-dijo seriamente.

Shizune sólo se limitó a abrir la puerta.

-Kurenai-sensei, necesito que venga un momento afuera-dijo Shizune dándole una mirada de es-importante-tienes-que-salir.

-Claro. Clase volveré en unos momentos sigan trabajando en esos ejercicios de álgebra-dijo una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro mientras salía del salón.

-¿qué sucede Shizune-san?-preguntó ya estando fuera del salón.

-Nada, sólo era para presentarte a la exterminadora ella es Hinata Hyuga-respondió señalándole a Hinata.

-Es un gusto Hinata-sama, he escuchado mucho de usted. Espero que pueda terminar este trabajo sin mayores complicaciones-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No es necesario tantas formalidades, además yo soy quién debe tenerle más respeto después de todo usted es la mejor exterminadora en el campo de las ilusiones-dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero si usted es la heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyuga y además una de los ocho exterminadores más jóvenes y experimentados-dijo sorprendida por tanta modestia.

-No importa yo sólo soy una persona que hago mi trabajo por amarlo no para ganar fama-respondió Hinata con toda modestia.

-Me agradan las personas como tú Hinata-chan-dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa a lo que Hinata sonrió también.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que entren a clases ¿no?-dijo Shizune llamando la atención de ambas.

-Si, claro-dijo Kurenai entrando al salón.

-Clase tengo que anunciarles algo-dijo atrayendo la atención de todos-a partir de hoy se nos unirá una nueva compañera. Pasa-dijo indicándole a Hinata que entrara.

-Preséntate por favor-dijo Kurenai.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 15 años y vengo de Tokyo-se presentó Hinata.

En toda el aula se escuchaban murmullos como ¨ una Hyuga creí que ellos no iban a escuelas y recibían clases privadas ¨ ¨ lo más seguro es de la rama secundaria ¨ ¨ dudo que conozca a la heredera ¨ y muchas cosas más pero casi ninguna para elogiar a Hinata.

Todos siguieron murmurando hasta que hubo una valiente cofcof engreída que se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta.

-Oye ¿cómo se siente ser tan inferior como para estar en la rama secundaria?-preguntó denotando mucha superioridad una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade.

-Sakura ¿cómo te atreves a tratarla así?-interrumpió una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

-No, está bien-interrumpió Hinata mostrándose un tono frío en su voz que muy pocos lo notaron.

-Por favor no te atrevas a decir que la rama secundaria es inferior sólo porque los Hyuga están divididos así el hecho de pertenecer a la rama secundaria no quiere decir que seas inferior sino que es una forma de poder proteger el clan-respondió monótonamente.

-Oye no le hables así a Sakura-chan que ella es la mejor amiga de la heredera de tu clan y podría hacer que te manden a castigar-dijo Naruto que también estaba en esa clase.

-Tú no sabes nada de la heredera, ella nunca mandaría a castigar a nadie-dijo Hinata para luego voltearse a ver a Kurenai- Kurenai-sensei ¿cuál será mi asiento?

-Oh cierto, Hinata te sentarás en medio de Ino y Tenten-dijo mientras dos chicas levantaban la mano.

-Si Kurenai-sensei-dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Cuando llegó a su asiento vio que la chica llamada Ino había sido la que la había defendido.

-Gracias por haberme defendido hace un rato Ino-san-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, ¿quieres comer con nosotras en el receso?-le preguntó.

-Si, claro-respondió Hinata.


	2. Haciendo amigos, ganando enemigos

Disclaimer

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hiciera Hinata sería el personje principal

Ahora continuemos con la historia

**Recap**

_-Oh cierto, Hinata te sentarás en medio de Ino y Tenten-dijo mientras dos chicas levantaban la mano._

_-Si Kurenai-sensei-dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento._

_Cuando llegó a su asiento vio que la chica llamada Ino había sido la que la había defendido._

_-Gracias por haberme defendido hace un rato Ino-san-le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-No hay de qué, ¿quieres comer con nosotras en el receso?-le preguntó._

_-Si, claro-respondió Hinata._

* * *

Estuvieron tomando clases en las que Hinata de vez en cuando activaría su byakugan para ver si había anomalías cerca.

Cuando toco el timbre para el receso Ino se dispuso a hablar con Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, ¿está bien que te llame así? Es que no soy muy buena con los sufijos-dijo con una mano en la nuca.

-Si, no le veo problema-respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Entonces Hinata-chan, ven con nosotras para poder mostrarte la cafetería-dijo Tenten tomándola de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería fueron a buscar su comida, que por cierto no tenía muy buen aspecto, y se fueron a una mesa, hubiesen comido tranquilamente de no ser por cierta molestia color rosa, que venía seguida de dos chicas más y Naruto.

-Oye, Hyuga. ¿Sabes? te perdonaré lo de antes y te haré la oferta de unírtenos después de todo eres rica, pero eso sí, tienes que alejarte de estas pulgas puede que te contagien con su rareza-dijo con tono despectivo.

-No, gracias pero no quiero formar parte de su grupo-dije Hinata mientras comía tranquilamente.

Al escuchar esto Sakura enfureció.

-Escucha, tarada. Si no te nos unes me aseguraré de que tu estancia aquí sea una tortura-amenazó Sakura para después dar una sonrisa de superioridad-es tu decisión-finalizó.

-Me abstendré a las consecuencias-dijo Hinata simplemente para luego pararse a tirar las sobras al zafacón seguida de Tenten e Ino.

Luego de ese suceso había pasado una semana en la que no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común además de las burlas que algunos de los estudiantes le hacían por su vestuario.

En ese momento se encontraban en clase de gimnasia, pero el profesor había tenido que salir por una junta de última hora.

Hinata había visto a Naruto y fue a saludarlo, puesto que luego del suceso de la cafetería Naruto le había estado hablando y ella estaba pensando seriamente en aceptar la oferta, pero no por Sakura sino por Naruto.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y a Sakura y comenzó a hablar.

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, he pensado en su oferta-dijo en un tono dulce fingido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿qué decidiste?-preguntó Naruto fingiendo ansiedad.

-He decidido que quiero ser parte de su grupo-dijo muy emocionada.

-¡Qué bien, Hinata-chan!-gritó Naruto.

-Entonces, lo único que te queda por hacer es dejar de andar con esas cosas de por allá-dijo Sakura con mucho desprecio señalando a Tenten e Ino.

-Lo siento Sakura-san pero no puedo romper mi amistad con ellas-dijo Hinata.

-Nunca dije que rompieras tu amistad con ellas solo dije que no puedes dejar que te vean con ellas-dijo.

-Está bien-asintió Hinata.

Luego de Hinata haber aceptado ser parte del grupo de Sakura había pasado un año en el que Hinata se había vuelto novia de Naruto.

Hinata fue mandada a llamar de parte de Tsunade, ella fue con mucha pesadez a la oficina de Tsunade, puesto que había tenido que dejar a Naruto con Sakura y eso a ella no le gustaba. Desde hace unas semanas ella había notado que Naruto y Sakura estaban demasiado cercanos y Naruto incluso la dejaba plantada en muchas citas.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Shizune rápidamente le dijo que fuese a la oficina de Tsunade.

-¿Me llamaba Tsunade-sama?-preguntó fijando su blanca mirada en la mujer mayor.

-Si, Hinata. Quería preguntarte ¿cómo va la misión?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, tengo ciertas teorías del porque estan atacando tantas criaturas a la escuela pero debo confirmarlas primero creo que para la próxima reunión ya tendré todo aclarado-respondió dando la vuelta para irse.

-Hinata, desde que te volviste novia de Naruto te has alejado de todos, parece como si fueses otra persona-le dijo Tsunade en un tono triste.

Hinata sólo salió de la oficina pensando en lo que había dicho Tsunade.

-¿Será cierto lo que dice Tsunade-sama? ¿He cambiado tanto?-pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado al aula y Naruto y Sakura estaban solos, Hinata iba a entrar pero escuchó que Naruto y Sakura estaban hablando de algo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cuándo puedo romper con la estúpida Hinata?-preguntó Naruto lo cual hizo que Hinata sintiera mucha ira.

-Pronto Naruto, pronto. Sólo tenemos que sacarle algo más del poco dinero que tiene y después nos desharemos de ella-respondió Sakura con malicia.

-Wow, Sakura-chan eres tan lista, no como Hinata que es un tarada, y además ridícula, en todo este tiempo nunca he llegado a ver su cabello, ella siempre lleva esa asquerosa gorra puesta, y qué decir de esas ropas tan anchas, ¿te has imaginado como es su cuerpo debajo de todo eso?-dijo Naruto.

-No, pero me imagino que es muy gorda-dijo Sakura riéndose junto con Naruto.

-¨ Así que todo este tiempo me habían estado engañando. Y yo de tonta haciendo que mi misión se prolongara más de lo debido. Esos cobardes no saben con quién se está metiendo ¨-pensaba Hinata para luego marcharse-¨ Desde mañana en adelante haré todo lo posible por terminar esta misión rápido e irme a casa, y de paso me vengaré de esos dos ¨- ese fue el último pensamiento de Hinata antes de salir por la puerta principal de la escuela.

Al día siguiente Hinata llegó a la escuela con la sola idea de terminar con esa misión cuánto antes. Cuando Naruto se acerco Hinata sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Hola, Hinata-chan, ¿cómo se encuentra la novia más bonita del mundo?-preguntó rápidamente.

-Uzumaki corta el rollo sé que estás conmigo sólo por mi dinero-dijo Hinata

-Hinata es cierto al principio fue por tu dinero pero después me enamoré de ti-mintió Naruto.

-Tres cosas Uzumaki: primero no soy tonta-dijo Hinata muy enojada y tomando a todos de sorpresa-segundo si vuelves a hablar de mí te patearé tan fuerte que te enviaré a la luna-amenazó - y tercero ¡¡¡terminamos!!!-dijo caminando hacia su asiento ante la mirada confusa de todos.

-Espera, espera, no puedes terminar conmigo-dijo Naruto confundido.

-Y ¿Por qué no?-dijo Hinata muy enojada.

-Oh vamos, después de todo eres tan fea que no creo que algún chico quiera salir contigo además ¿qué chica se resiste a mis encantos?-dijo con mucha confianza.

-Yo-dijo Ino levantando la mano.

-Y yo-dijo Tenten mientras chocaba cinco con Ino como signo de victoria. Naruto sólo las miró enojado.

-Uzumaki dices que soy fea sólo por que no has visto mi cabello-dijo quitándose la gorra mostrando su sedoso cabello-no me has visto sin lentes-dijo quitándoselos también-y definitivamente no me has visto sin la chaqueta-desbotonándose la chaqueta a lo que todos los chicos comenzaron a babear porque tenía un buen cuerpo.

-Wow, Hina querida ¿qué te hiciste? Estás preciosa-dijo Sakura celosa de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo Hinata.

-Nada, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que las personas sean mis amigas solo por cómo me veo, yo no soy como tú Sakura-dijo Hinata fríamente

-Hinata-chan ¿por qué estás rompiendo conmigo? Después de que lo único que hice fue amarte-preguntó Naruto con una cara triste y haciéndose la víctima lo cual no muchos creyeron.

-Cállate Uzumaki, te escuché claramente ayer diciendo que sólo estabas conmigo por el ¨ poco ¨ dinero que tengo. A lo cual debo decir que se equivocaron porque como ya sabrán el clan Hyuga es muy rico y en especial la rama principal-dijo Hinata.

-Pero tú no eres de la rama principal-dijo Sakura.

-Sakura sé que no te fijas en otras frentes además de la tuya pero, ¿alguna vez te has fijado en la mía?-preguntó Hinata señalando su frente mostrando que ella no tenía sello o tatuaje como les llamaban las personas que no conocían la verdadera razón de la figura en la frente de los Hyuga de la rama secundaria

-Sakura recuerdo que Naruto dijo una vez que eras la mejor amiga de la heredera del clan Hyuga, pero que yo recuerde nunca he tenido una amiga con una frente tan grande como la tuya-finalizó haciendo que todos se quedaran en shock por unos segundos para después comenzar a murmurar ¨ ¿has escuchado? Sakura es una mentirosa ¨ ¨ sí, siempre lo supe, la chica es demasiado presumida no me sorprende ¨ y así seguía los murmullos acerca de cómo Sakura era una mentirosa la cuál se enojó mucho.

-Tú… ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONERME EN RIDÍCULO!?-gritó Sakura.

-Oh, Saku querida no deberías enojarte tanto te saldrán mas arrugas-dijo Hinata con una media sonrisa y poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

-TE MATARÉEEEE-gritó Sakura para luego lanzarse al ataque pero justo cuando iba a golpear a Hinata una fuerza la jaló al piso cayendo de cara.


	3. La aparición de Sasuke

Disclaimer

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hiciera Hinata sería el personje principal

* * *

_-Tú… ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONERME EN RIDÍCULO!?-gritó Sakura._

_-Oh, Saku querida no deberías enojarte tanto te saldrán mas arrugas-dijo Hinata con una media sonrisa y poniéndose unas gafas de sol._

_-TE MATARÉEEEE-gritó Sakura para luego lanzarse al ataque pero justo cuando iba a golpear a Hinata una fuerza la jaló al piso cayendo de cara._

* * *

Hinata estaba esperando que llegara el golpe de Sakura cuando sintió algo que no había sentido antes, una ola de aire amenazaba con cortarlos a todos por la mitad.

Justo en el momento que destruyó la pared del aula Hinata actuó rápido poniendo un hechizo de gravedad haciendo que todos cayeran suelo dándole el suficiente tiempo de tirarse al suelo también pero no sin que se rompiera parte de su chaqueta, que no se había quitado completamente.

-¨ ¡Rayos! No debí haberme distraído, eso casi nos cuesta la vida ¨-pensó Hinata furiosa con ella misma.

-Veo que tienes buenos reflejos Hyuga-dijo una voz conocida. Hinata miró a la dirección de dónde venía la voz y vio a un hombre parado sobre un poste.

-Tiempo sin verte Kisame-dijo Hinata quitándose los lentes y lo que quedaba de chaqueta de encima.

-Hagamos esto rápido-dijo lanzándose al ataque con espada en mano.

Hinata rápidamente hizo unos sellos y dijo.

-¡ESPADA DE HIELO!-gritó el agua que estaba en la piscina cercana al edificio empezó a entrar por la ventana y parte del agua empezó a reunirse en su mano tomando una estructura más sólida con forma de espada.

-Wow, hace tiempo que no veía esa técnica-dijo Kisame mientras chocaba contra la espada de Hinata.

-Dime Kisame, ¿qué te trae de visita?-preguntó Hinata sarcásticamente.

-Yo sólo venía a ver como estaban trabajando las anomalías cuando vi a cierta pulga y decidí saludar-dijo refiriéndose a Hinata.

-Ooooh, me halagas con tu visita pero espero que para la próxima vengas personalmente-dijo Hinata haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua chocará contra Kisame y causando que este se desvaneciera.

Hinata deshizo la espada y dijo.

-Ya te sentí, sal de ahí-dijo Hinata mirando a algún sitio de las gradas.

-Como siempre tan perceptiva-dijo un chico saliendo de detrás de las gradas, tenía cabello y ojos negros, una piel muy pálida y era demasiado guapo para su propio bien, todas la chicas del aula comenzaron a babear a excepción de Hinata, Tenten e Ino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Esa la forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo y capitán, Hina-Hime?-preguntó el chico haciéndose el ofendido.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun es que no estoy acostumbrada a verte durante mis misiones a menos que sea…-respondió Hinata pero se quedó a mitad cuándo encontró la razón.

-Que la misión se hubiese complicado-completó Sasuke seriamente.

-¿Qué tanto se ha complicado?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno…-decía Sasuke pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Oye, chico lindo ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Sakura seductoramente.

-¿Cuándo piensas quitar la ilusión?-preguntó Hinata ignorando a Sakura.

-Oh cierto, ya se me estaba olvidando-dijo mientras sus ojos adoptaban un color rojo intenso.

Hinata abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que el puño de Sakura estaba siendo dirigido a su cara y ella no lo podía detener sin hacer algo que pudiese hacer que descubrieran su identidad, pero como si mandado del cielo el profesor apareció.

-Haruno, si ese puño llega a su destino me encargaré de que tenga unas largas vacaciones-dijo Asuma dándole un guiño a Hinata la cuál le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El profesor Asuma también pertenecía a la Asociación de Exterminadores de anomalías y era uno de los mejores estrategas en ella.


	4. Reunión

Disclaimer

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hiciera Hinata sería el personje principal

* * *

-Todos, siéntense-dijo firmemente a lo cual todos se sentaron rápidamente- clase a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero espero que se lleven bien con él. Pasa- Sasuke entró al aula como si fuera la primera vez que había estado ahí, nuevamente las chicas comenzaron a babear.

-_¨ Hinata, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo que los deje de piedra?¨_-preguntó Sasuke hablándole por medio de la mente a Hinata.

-_¨ Sería interesante ¨_-respondió Hinata.

-_¨ Asuma-sensei ¿le molesta que Hinata y yo hagamos esta clase un poco más divertida para nosotros tres? ¨_-preguntó Hinata a Asuma mentalmente.

-_¨ Para nada, de todos modos no tengo ganas de dar clases ¨_-respondió Asuma dando su aprobación.

-_¨ Hinata las damas primero ¨_- dijo Sasuke a Hinata.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida, bajo la mirada de todos en el aula.

-Hina-hime, tiempo sin verte-dijo Sasuke dándole una sonrisa que hizo que las demás chicas se pusieran celosas de que no fuera dirigida a ellas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-preguntó Hinata sacando lágrimas falsas mientras corría a abrazarlo tirándolo al piso lo cuál sorprendió a todos.

-Quería darte una sorpresa-respondió mientras le acariciaba su hermoso cabello.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado-dijo Hinata mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Sasuke.

-No más que yo Hina-hime-dijo Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Hinata a pararse.

Cuando estuvieron de pie se abrazaron haciendo que las chicas fulminaran a Hinata y los chicos a Sasuke. Se podía ver a Asuma haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse.

-Ahem, ahem-¨ tosió ¨ Naruto intentando hacerse notar.

-Uzumaki deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen esa tos-dijo Hinata.

-Sabías que te preocupabas por mi Hina-hime-dijo Naruto tomándose la libertad de llamarla al igual que Sasuke.

-Oye tú, en ningún momento te di permiso de llamarla así, sólo hay una persona que la puede llamar así y ese alguien soy yo, así que si la vuelves a llamar así me aseguraré de que ese sea el último sonido que hagas-dijo Sasuke con un tono tan frío que hizo que a Naruto se le pararan los pelo de la nuca.

-Nos h-haría el h-honor de presentarse-dijo Sakura con fingida timidez, a lo cual Sasuke sólo alzó una ceja viendo el fallido intento de llamar la atención.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, vengo de Tokio, tengo 16 años-se presentó Sasuke.

-Entonces Uchiha se sentará detrás de…-todas las chicas comenzaron a rezar para que el profesor las escogiera-Hyuga-se podía escuchar suspiros de derrota por parte de la mayoría de las chicas, lo cual Asuma disfrutaba.

Sasuke siguió a Hinata hasta su asiento justo al final del salón. Sasuke se sentó en su asiento y sacó sus cuadernos rápidamente.

Al final de la clase Asuma leyó un comunicado para los estudiantes.

-Debido a una reunión urgente de profesores se informa los estudiantes que tiene el siguiente período de clases libre-leyó Asuma haciendo que la clase comenzara a celebrar-Hyuga, Uchiha ayúdenme con estos papeles-dijo dándoles una mirada de que era algo importante.

-Sí-dijeron al unísono tomando los papeles y saliendo del aula junto al profesor.

Cuándo llegaron al salón de profesores tiraron los papeles en una mesa y siguieron al profesor por un pasaje secreto, cuando llegaron a su destino vieron que todos los profesores estaban ahí.

-Es hora de dar inicio a la reunión-dijo Tsunade tomando su lugar en la mesa.

-El motivo de esta reunión es para discutir lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, pues se han visto movimientos de Akatsuki en las cercanías-inició Tsunade-lo que me lleva a una pregunta muy importante ¿qué quieren?-dijo pensativa.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que lo que sea que quieran estás en el aula 104-dijo Hinata.

-¿Tienes algo con que probarlo?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Sí, en este último año de investigación sólo se han registrado ataques hechos cerca del aula, tampoco se ha escuchado de ningún estudiante atacado fuera de las horas de docencia o en alguna otra aula-hizo una pausa-el aula parece tener un grave cúmulo de energía negativa lo que me lleva a creer que o están detrás de esa energía negativa o sólo están distrayéndonos-finalizó Hinata.

-¿Distrayéndonos?-preguntó Kurenai desconcertada.

-Si, porque si en realidad estuviesen detrás de ese cúmulo de energía negativa hace tiempo que hubiesen mandado un ataque directo-respondió Hinata ante la mirada pensativa de todos.

-También podrían ser ambas-dijo Sasuke

-¿Ambas?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-En los últimos reportes del departamento de detección de ataques se ha descubierto que esta escuela no es la única que ha sido atacada constantemente durante el último año-dijo bajo la mirada atenta de todos-se hizo un estudio para ver que tenían en común estos puntos y descubrimos que además de tener una reserva de energía negativa también descubrimos esto-dijo mientras mostraba un holograma dónde aparecían tres puntos marcados formando un triángulo con la escuela en el centro.

-No sólo se descubrió esto sino que el cúmulo de energía en la escuela es el más alto, ¿se han preguntado por qué después de tanto tiempo peleando con anomalías el nivel de energía negativa sube en lugar de bajar?-preguntó Sasuke dando en el clavo.

-Pero hay algo más detrás de esto-dijo Hinata estudiando cuidadosamente le figura-en los lugares que forman el triángulo el nivel de energía negativa ha ido descendiendo y si nos fijamos en la hora de los ataque se puede notar que los ataques a la escuela suceden al menos unos 10 minutos después de atacar a los demás sitos y luego de los ataques el nivel de energía negativa aumenta-finalizó.

-Entonces en lugar de robar la energía negativa la están trasladando a la escuela-dijo Asuma.

-Exacto-dijo Hinata.

-Pero ¿qué harán? ¿Para qué quieren tanta energía negativa si no la pueden manejar correctamente? Lo único que lograrían sería…-decía Anko hasta que entendió a donde querían llegar.

-destruir todo Konoha-completó Sasuke a lo que todos se quedaron pensativos.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Shizune.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que trasladen toda la energía negativa?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Tres meses-respondió Sasuke.

-No podemos destruir la fuente porque toda esa energía se esparciría por la ciudad y eso sería muy problemático, no podemos pedir que evacuen la ciudad porque no nos creerían-analizó Tsunade.

-Podemos hacerles creer que no sospechamos nada y esperar al momento del ataque hasta entonces debemos entrenar todo lo que podamos-dijo Kakashi que había estado callado todo el tiempo.

-Pero ¿eso no sería muy arriesgado?-preguntó Iruka.

-Si, pero es lo único que podemos hacer ahora-respondió Kakashi.

-¿Quién apoya la idea de Kakashi?-preguntó Tsunade y todos levantaron las manos-está decidido a partir de mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento intensivo y también se solicitará la presencia de Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Temari Sabaku no, Kiba Inuzuka y Gara Sabaku no -dijo Tsunade. Pueden irse-finalizó Tsunade.

-Si-dijeron todos saliendo de la sala secreta.


	5. Rescatando a Ino y a Tenten

Disclaimer

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hiciera Hinata sería el personje principal

* * *

Ya fuera del edificio se dieron cuenta de que era receso y Hinata y Sasuke estaban caminando hacia la cafeteria para comer algo.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado por el tono de Hinata.

-Nada tan grave-respondió dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería todos voltearon la vista algunos estaban casi babeando, Hinata y Sasuke ignoraron las miradas y fueron a buscar su comida.

Luego de buscar la comida se dirigieron a la mesa de Ino y Tenten, estas sólo les dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Hola chicas-dijo Hinata-¿les importa que Sasuke-kun se siente con nosotras?-preguntó.

-No, claro que no-respondió Tenten.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes?-preguntó Ino curiosa.

-Desde siempre-respondió Sasuke secamente.

-¿Ustedes son familia o algo así?-preguntó Tenten.

-No. Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres son muy amigos y nosotros dos crecimos juntos, también nos mandaron al mismo internado desde los 7 años pero el año pasado mi papá decidió mandarme aquí y desde entonces no nos veíamos-respondió Hinata.

-Entonces son amigos de infancia-concluyó Ino a lo que Hinata y Sasuke sólo asintieron.

-Cambiando de tema, Hinata ¿por qué rompiste con Naruto?-preguntó Tenten seria.

-Porque sólo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y me estaba engañando con Sakura y por si fuera poco se atrevió a hablar de mi a mis espaldas…-Hinata iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-AHHHHHHHH SERPIENTES-gritó Sakura.

-QUÍTENMELAS, QUÍTENMELAS-gritó Naruto pero nadie veía nada lo único que hacían era reírse de las estupideces de Naruto y Sakura.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Hinata le dio un zape a Sasuke y la ilusión en la que habían caído Naruto y Sakura terminó.

-_¨¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses tus poderes contra los que no pueden defenderse?¨_-reprendió Hinata mentalmente.

-_¨ Pero ellos hablaron mal de ti, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados ¨-_dijo Sasuke.

-¨ _Si, pero eso no se debe ¨_-respondió Hinata.

-Wow, hasta dónde llega la gente por un poco de atención-dijo Ino interrumpiendo la conversación mental de Hinata y Sasuke.

-Cierto-dijo Tenten mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas imaginarias.

En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos se fueron a sus aulas. Pasaron dos horas más y faltaban 5 minutos para poder irse a sus casas.

-¨ _Estoy aburrido, ya sé porqué me uní a la sociedad _¨-dijo Sasuke mentalmente.

-¨ _Sasuke-kun tú no te uniste a la sociedad tu papá te obligó a unirte _¨-le recordó Hinata.

-¨_Si, es cierto_¨-dijo Sasuke.

En ese momento tocó el timbre y Sasuke susurró.

-Por fin-cuando iba a recoger sus cosas Naruto y Sakura los abordaron a él y a Hinata.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te parece si te muestro la escuela?-le preguntó Sakura con un tono enfermizamente dulce.

-Hinata-chan ¿qué te parece una cita hoy en el Ichiraku?-preguntó Naruto.

-No-respondieron Hinata y Sasuke al mismo tiempo y salieron del aula juntos.

-No sé, cómo puedes soportarlos son unas molestias-se quejó Sasuke ya fuera de la escuela.

-Ni yo misma lo sé-respondió Hinata.

Luego de un rato Hinata decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Tsunade-sama debe querer mucho esta escuela para pedir tanta protección-dijo.

-Ya lo creo, la última vez que llamaron a todo el escuadrón fue cuando los Akatsuki intentaron destruir Tokio con un ataque masivo-agregó Sasuke.

Estaban caminando cuando se pararon en seco.

-Hinata ¿sentiste eso?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Si-respondió Hinata comenzando a correr con Sasuke detrás de ella.

Llegaron a un callejón y vieron a Ino y a Tenten a punto de ser atacadas por una anomalía. Antes de que llegara el golpe Hinata y Sasuke lo bloquearon y se pararon en frente de Ino y Tenten.

-¿Hinata, Sasuke? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Váyanse esa cosa es muy peligrosa-advirtió Ino.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan eso no es nada para nosotros-decía Hinata mientras preparaba su espada de hielo pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-¿Qué te parece si recordamos los viejos tiempos, Hina-hime?-preguntó mientras se paraba frente a la anomalía.

-Si ¿por qué no?-respondió Hinata-como siempre yo comienzo-finalizó mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

-CAJA ACUÁTICA-gritó mientras se formaba una caja hecha de agua alrededor de la anomalía haciéndole imposible el movimiento, Sasuke aprovechó esto e hizo su ataque.

-CHIDORI-gritó mientras impactaba el chidori contra la caja y la anomalía que estaba dentro de la caja se electrocutó pero no murió sólo quedó muy atontada.

-COMBO YIN YANG-dijeron al unísono cortándolo con la espada de hielo de Hinata y la Kusanagi de Sasuke.

Hinata quedó parada en una pose erguida con su espada en guardia y Sasuke al lado de ella con la espada clavada en el piso.

-Esto fue muy fácil, ni siquiera activé el Sharingan-dijo Sasuke mientras hacía desaparecer su espada.

-Cierto-dijo Hinata mientras deshacía la de ella.

-Wow, eso fue impresionante-dijo Tenten estupefacta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Ino


	6. Descubriendo Identidades

Hinata miró a Sasuke, éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga, miembro de la sociedad exterminadora de anomalías, sub-capitana del escuadrón de caza y exterminación-dijo Hinata.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del clan Uchiha después de que mi hermano rechazó el título por unirse a Akatsuki, capitán del escuadrón de caza y exterminación.

-¿Qué son anomalías?-preguntó Tenten.

-Son cúmulos de energía negativa alterados por la organización Akatsuki-respondió Hinata.

-¿Qué es el Sharingan?-preguntó Ino.

-Es una de las técnicas oculares más poderosas única del clan Uchiha, sólo algunos pueden despertarlo, me permite crear ilusiones, copiar todo lo que veo y leer mentes a excepción de la de otros portadores del Sharingan-respondió Sasuke.

-Dijiste que el Sharingan es una de las técnicas oculares más fuertes ¿es que acaso hay más?-preguntó Tenten nuevamente.

-Si, entre ellas está el Byakugan, ¿Alguna vez se han fijado en el color de los ojos de Hinata?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, pero cualquiera sabe que es propio de todos los Hyuga-respondió Ino como si eso fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-En parte sí, también es porque todos los Hyuga son portadores del Byakugan, a diferencia del Sharingan, el Byakugan no necesita ser despertado porque es de nacimiento, por lo que es muy codiciado para mantener el byakugan seguro se dividió el clan en rama principal y secundaria, las personas que son de la rama secundarias son marcadas con un sello que en caso de morir el byakugan se destruye y no puede ser usado por otras personas, el sello también es usado como sello de sumisión usado por los miembros de la casa principal para castigar la desobediencia de los de la casa secundaria…-Hinata iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-E-eso es horrible-dijo Tenten.

-También lo creo por eso cuando yo suba a la cabeza del clan Hyuga eliminaré el uso del sello-respondió Hinata-el byakugan me permite ver a través de las cosas, detectar cualquier cosa en un radio de 1000 m mientras mayor es la habilidad del usuario mayor radio posee esta técnica también presenta visión telescópica, es decir la capacidad que tiene un usuario de enfocarse en una zona en específica dentro campo visual según el requerimiento del momento en que se utilice-finalizó.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes hay? Digo porque personas haciendo ese tipo de hazañas son difíciles de ignorar-preguntó Ino.

-Somos muchos, la razón por la que no nos han descubierto es por el escuadrón de limpieza ANBU-respondió Sasuke.

-Entonces ese internado en el que estuvieron juntos en realidad es…-decía Ino pero fue interrumpida.

-Un internado para niños superdotados-dijo Hinata rápidamente y haciéndoles señas para que miraran hacia atrás, los tres voltearon y vieron a Naruto y a Sakura espiando su conversación.

-¿No han escuchado que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas?-preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

-L-lo s-siento Sasuke-kun, no fue nuestra intención, pero si quieres puedo tener una cita contigo como castigo-dijo Sakura con un tono enfermizamente dulce.

Lo último que vieron Naruto y Sakura antes de desmayarse fue un círculo rojo con tres comas.

Ino y Tenten observaron asombradas como caían Naruto y Sakura al suelo.

-¿Olvidé decir que puedo manipular la mente?-preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas sino les importa las escoltaremos a sus casas-ofreció Hinata.

-No claro que no nos importa-respondió Ino.

-Lo que sea-dijo Tenten.

Estaban caminando a la casa de Ino cuando llegaron esta los invitó a pasar y ellos aceptaron sin dudar.

-Papá, Mamá ya llegué-dijo Ino.

-Hija, que bueno que…-decía El papá de Ino pero al ver a Hinata y a Sasuke se quedó hecho de piedra.

-¡Inoichi-san!-dijeron Hinata y Sasuke al unísono.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Ino confundida.

-El fue uno de los miembros de la sociedad pero hace seis años que huyó, con razón tu apellido me parecía conocido-dijo Hinata.

-¿Seis años? Hace seis años nos mudamos aquí-dijo Ino.

-Inoichi-san ¿por qué huyó?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Porque Ino ya estaba comenzando a desarrollar sus habilidades pero yo no quería que ella fuera parte de esto, no quería que nos separaran-respondió en un tono melancólico.

-¿Que no querías perderme? Hace un rato Tenten y yo fuimos atacadas y casi morimos de no ser por Hinata y Sasuke, no sabes lo cerca que estuviste de perderme-dijo Ino en medio de sollozos.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Inoichi sorprendido.

-Si, Inoichi-san ellas fueron atacadas por una anomalía nivel 4-decía Hinata.

-Especializadas en la absorción de energía pura o en otros términos personas con habilidades especiales-terminó Sasuke.

-Inoichi-san se acerca una batalla muy grande, dentro de tres meses Akatsuki estará lanzando un ataque a la ciudad de Konoha y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, por favor le rogamos que nos deje entrenar a su hija para que en caso de pelea ella se pueda defender sola-pidió Hinata.

-E-está bien, pero yo le enseñaré las técnicas especiales de nuestra familia, no quiero que digan que los Yamanaka no hicieron nada a la hora de la batalla-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ese es el Inoichi-san que recuerdo-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de que nos vallamos todavía hay que dejar a Tenten-informó Sasuke.

-Ino mañana nos encontraremos en el gimnasio a las 3:00 de la tarde comenzaremos tu entrenamiento-dijo Hinata saliendo detrás de Sasuke y Tenten.

Ya afuera de la casa comenzaron el camino a la casa de Tenten. Cuando llegaron a la casa Tenten los invitó a pasar pero ellos se negaron.

-Tenten ¿vives con tus padres?-preguntó Hinata.

-No, ni siquiera los conozco, crecí en un orfanato así que supongo que me abandonaron-respondió Tenten secamente.

-¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo inusual?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Si, una vez entré por error a una tienda de armas y las armas comenzaron a vibrar, pero eso sólo fue un por el tren-respondió Tenten.

-No estés tan segura de eso-dijo Hinata.

-¿Tu apellido es Ama?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Si- respondió Tenten.

-Te vemos mañana en el gimnasio a las 3:00 de la tarde-dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba junto a Sasuke.


End file.
